Jeu sorcier ou jeu moldu?
by ObscurObsession
Summary: Et si deux personnes s'amusaient à transformer un célèbre jeu moldu en version sorcier. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait? Gros délire de ma part. Petit OS pour se détendre en ces périodes de fêtes!


Jeu sorcier ou jeu moldus?:

«Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre?» s'enquit la première personne clairement septique.

«Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre» fanfaronna la deuxième personne.

«Dans ce cas voyons ça» rétorqua le premier. «Que le combat commence!»

Aussitôt une musique de combat sortie de nulle part et les deux joueurs se mirent face à face.

«Ronald Weasley go!» cria le premier joueur.

Dans un éclair de lumière, un jeune homme roux dégingandé apparu.

«Très mauvais choix» commenta le second «J'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour le contrer, Hermione Granger go!»

Le même phénomène que précédemment se produisit, et une petite brunette au cheveux touffus apparue.

Ronald utilise _gardien de quidditch_ , sa défense augmente, sa défense spéciale augmente!

Hermione utilise _miss-je-sais-tout_ , son attaque augmente, son attaque spéciale augmente!

Hermione utilise g _alanterie_ sur Ronald et attaque en premier, Hermione utilise _coup de poing_!

C'est drôlement efficace !

Ronald Weasley utilise _goinfre_ , il récupère un peu de vie.

Hermione utilise _coup de poing_!

Ronald Weasley est KO!

«Argh!» dit le premier joueur «Ne crois pas avoir gagné, la partie ne fait que commencer! Minerva McGonagall je te choisis !»

Une femme à l'air austère apparaît sur le terrain.

 _Regard sévère_ du professeur fait légèrement baisser la défense d'Hermione!

Le professeur McGonagall utilise _réprimande_!

Hermione culpabilise à fond, elle ne peut plus le supporter et quitte le terrain.

Hermione est KO!

«Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça» grogna le second joueur «Severus Snape go!»

Un homme tout vêtu de noir apparu à son tour.

 _Regard sévère_ du professeur McGonagall n'affecte pas Severus Snape.

 _Regard noir_ du professeur Snape n'affecte pas non plus le professeur McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall utilise _réprimande_!

Cela n'a aucun effet sur le professeur Snape.

Severus Snape utilise _legilimencie_!

La vitesse de professeur McGonagall baisse beaucoup!

Severus Snape utilise _potion de sommeil_!

Minerva McGonagall s'est endormie !

Severus Snape utilise _chaudron_!

C'est super efficace!

Le professeur McGonagall est enfermée, elle est KO!

Severus Snape est blessé à cause du contre-coup de l'attaque!

«Viens Draco Malfoy!» hurla le premier joueur s'en se démonter.

Un jeune homme blond au visage suffisant apparu sur le terrain.

 _Regard noir_ du professeur Snape baisse la défense et la défense spéciale de Draco!

 _Air angélique_ du blond baisse légèrement la défense de Snape.

Severus Snape utilise _legilimencie_!

Draco Malfoy se protège!

Draco utilise _yeux de chien battu_ sur Severus!

Severus Snape ne peut plus attaquer, il abandonne soudainement!

«Quoi!» s'époumona le second joueur «C'est impossible il y a triche!»

«Non» rétorqua le premier «Severus Snape est le parrain de Draco Malfoy, il ne peut donc pas le blesser physiquement, il a donc préféré abandonner de peur de le blesser»

«C'est pas juste» marmonna le joueur numéro deux.

«C'est de ta faute, tu dois connaître les liens des personnages entre eux» réprimanda le premier.

«Les liens qu'ils ont entre eux» réfléchit son adversaire «Et bien quoiqu'il en soit, ton Draco Malfoy ne pourra pas battre son évolution. Lucius Malfoy je te choisis!»

Aussitôt un homme blond au port aristocratique ressemblant trait pour trait à Draco apparu.

 _Air angélique_ du plus jeune n'affecte pas Lucius.

 _Regard glacé_ de Lucius baisse la défense et la défense spéciale de Draco!

Draco tente d'utiliser _yeux de chien battu._

Cela n'a aucun effet sur Lucius.

Lucius utilise _moue fâchée_!

Draco Malfoy à la trouille, il ne peut plus attaquer!

Lucius utilise _correction_!

C'est super efficace!

Draco prend la fuite!

«Narcissa Malfoy go!» cria le premier joueur.

Une magnifique femme blonde apparu sur le terrain.

Narcissa est immunisée contre _regard glacé_ de Lucius.

Narcissa utilise _doux baiser_!

Lucius est tombé amoureux! Il ne peut plus attaquer!

Narcissa se colle à Lucius.

Narcissa utilise _regard coquin_!

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy quittent le terrain précipitamment!

«C'est n'importe quoi!» s'exclama le premier joueur.

«Je suis bien d'accord» marmonna le second «Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?»

«Très bien, dans ce cas voici mon dernier personnage, et le plus puissant, Voldemort je te choisis!» répliqua le premier.

Un être ressemblant fortement à un serpent apparu sur le terrain.

«Eh bien, c'est un sacré personnage que tu as là» accorda son adversaire.

«N'est-ce pas? Il m'a fallut du temps pour l'avoir, mais finalement j'ai enfin réussi à le faire évoluer de Tom Riddle en Lord Voldemort» répondit la premier joueur pas peu fier.

«Dans ce cas, il faut moi aussi que je choisisse un bon personnage, Albus Dumbledore go!»

Un vieille homme avec une longue barbe blanche apparu sur le terrain.

 _Regard venimeux_ de Voldemort n'affecte pas Albus Dumbledore.

 _Air serein_ de Dumbledore augmente sa défense et sa défense spéciale.

Voldemort utilise _serpent de feu_!

Dumbledore utilise _retour à l'envoyeur_!

Le serpent se transforma en phénix de feu et attaque Voldemort!

Voldemort est blessé, il enchaîne avec _torture_!

Dumbledore est grièvement blessé!

Dumbledore utilise _bonbon au citron_ et regagne un peu de vie.

Voldemort utilise _coup en traître_ et attaque en premier, il utilise _torture_!

Dumbledore est trop affaibli, il est paralysé il ne peut pas attaquer!

Voldemort utilise _rayon vert mortel_!

Dumbledore est KO!

«Impossible!» protesta le second joueur.

«Et pourtant si» intervint le premier «J'ai gagné!»

«Non pas encore» contra son adversaire «Si tu as bien suivi le jeu, il me reste un personnage dans ma manche, et tout comme toi j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Harry Potter je te choisis !»

Un jeune homme avec d'intense yeux vert et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparu soudainement.

 _Regard venimeux_ de Voldemort fait baisser la défense et la défense spéciale d'Harry.

 _Détermination_ augmente l'attaque et l'attaque spéciale d'Harry.

Voldemort utilise _legilimencie_ sur Harry!

 _Pouvoir de l'amour_ protège Harry et inflige des dégâts à Voldemort!

Voldemort utilise _horcruxe_ et récupère un peu de vie.

Harry utilise _rayon rouge_!

Voldemort esquive, il enchaîne avec _rayon vert mortel_!

Harry utilise _rayon rouge_!

Une explosion retentit soudain envahissant le terrain de fumée.

«Merde qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?» retentit la voix du premier joueur.

«Je ne sais pas» répondit le second joueur.

«Fred, George, ça va?» demanda une voix.

«Aucun problème Lee» répliqua Fred «Tout va bien»

«N'empêche» intervint George «Je me demande lequel des deux a gagné»

Le regard des deux rouquins se reporta sur le terrain de combat.

«Ben ça alors!» s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort étaient KO.

«Je crois que l'on va devoir améliorer un peu le système avant de le mettre en vente» dit George.

«Oui, mais quoiqu'il en soit je suis sûr que ça fera un carton!» acquiesça Fred.

«N'empêche on a bien fait de trafiquer certains jeux moldus que papa a acheté, celui-là est vraiment fantastique!»

«Je me demande quel jeu on pourrait créer ensuite?» se demanda George.

«Et bien je pense que l'on a que l'embarras du choix» répliqua son jumeaux. Son regard se portant sur l'immense pile de jeu de société moldu au centre de la pièce.

Une chose était sûre, les jumeaux Weasley allaient encore faire fortune!

 **Fin**

 **Heu ben voilà, que vous dire à propos de ça. Je viens tout juste de l'écrire, et je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir créer cet OS. Je ne sais même pas d'où il sort. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un thème quelque peu humoristique, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Mon imagination a encore fait des siennes, mais bon je me suis bien amusée quand même. J'espère que cet OS vous aura tout de même plu et fait passer un bon moment.**

 **PS** **: J'ai lancée un défi sur le forum de la** _ **Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.**_ **Le défi est simple, créer un OS sur Harry Potter, dans le même style que celui-ci, c'est à dire avec un fond humoristique, où un jeu moldu serait adapté en jeu sorcier. Peu importe le jeu, société, console... Vous pouvez-même créer un OS qui serait la suite de celui-ci. Juste amusez-vous^^.**

 **Publié le 01/01/18**

 **ObscurObsession**


End file.
